O' Brother, Stand By Me
by iShipThemAll
Summary: World War Three had began, that also meant the return of the draft.Spencer, Freddie, and Griffin are all called to serve, but will they lose their minds in the process of serving their country? One suffers the greatest lost.In honor of the Veterans
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ICarly.

**Author's Note:** In honor of Veterans' Day and the many people in my family who served in the United States Military. Thank you to those who gave their lives fighting for us..........

**O' Brother, Stand By Me**

_I still remember that day, when I turned sixteen, Griffin showed up at my door. He was on drugs and his mother kicked him out of the house. I remember how vulnerable he was, and how Spencer took him in as his own. I remember how we grown close, how he became my second brother. I remember helping him come clean and how hard that was._

_When I turned seventeen, Freddie wish came true. I finally said yes, and we where dating. I was never happier in my life, but this was a horrible time in Sam's life for she was being abused by her mother. By the end of 2012, she had joined Spencer,Griffin, and I in our already crowded loft. _

_Three years later, the memory that stands out the most is Freddie down on one knee. It was a beautiful wedding, and only our closest friends attended, including Freddie's best man and my maid of honor, Griffin and Sam. That was the start of their relationship._

_Griffin and Sam. I have no clue where I can being to define their relationship. They have the up and they have had their downs. Oh, have they had their downs. Sam has tried to kill him on many occasions,it always ended up with them kissing. Five years on Sam was wondering if he was going to purpose._

_We were all twenty-five, except from Spencer who was thirty-six, and Freddie and I had a son. By July, Griffin and Sam where engaged. Spencer was in a relationship with Mrs. Benson. I just got the news that I was having Freddie's second child in the month of September. I should have know it was too good to be true._

_Five years after the war, we are still trying to face our lost. I never knew losing a person would affect us so greatly. War is horrible, and look where it has left us. Torn apart._

_**Carly "Shay"Benson, age 30**_


	2. Letters in the Mail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ICarly.

**Chapter One: **Letters in the Mail

It was Thanksgiving when the gang heard the news that they would have to sign up for the draft. After to weeks of praying that it just wasn't true didn't do much for them, because on the news yesterday, it was confirmed, the letters to the people who where drafted where in the mail. They took this as a opportunity to get as drunk as possible, all but Carly who was expecting Freddie's second child.

Mrs. Benson refused to drink the vodka that Griffin was pouring, or anything for that matter. She just went to her apartment teary-eyed. Griffin looked at Freddie. "What's with her?"

"My dad was in the air-force," Freddie sighed, "we lost him to a plane wreck."

Griffin raised his shot glass, "Here is to you and your mom, hopefully you guys don't have to serve. Or any of us for that matter."

"Got that right!" Sam slung her arm around Griffin, "We are getting married in a month, and I expect that to happen."

Spencer shouted in agreement, and Carly nodded her head. Freddie threw his head back and drunk from his glass, and everyone else followed suit. Sam grabbed Griffin and kissed him, and Carly put her arms around Freddie's neck. Spencer just stared at Sam, and Griffin noticed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." Spencer mumbled as he popped the top off of a beer bottle, "Nothing at all."

In was four o'clock in the morning, and the alcohol was catching up with everyone besides Freddie. Spencer was over the toilet passed out from a hangover. Griffin and Freddie propped him up so he didn't coke if he threw up. Sam was on her seventh shot of vodka and items of her clothing kept coming off. Soon she and Griffin were giving it a go on the couch.

At six o'clock in the morning Carly finally got Spencer into his bed. Sam was completely undressed and laying on a half-naked Griffin. Both where sound asleep. Freddie pulled a blanket down from the cupboard and covered his friends with it. He slumped down in the large chair near the couch.

"It is nights like this," Carly yawned as she exited Spencer's room, "I'm glad Alex sleeps to eleven in the morning."

"Me too."

"He doesn't need to see," Carly laughed as she pointed to Griffin and Sam, "this."

Freddie smiled as Carly got another blanket from the cupboard. She sat across Freddie's lap and covered them both up. She gently kissed his cheek, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night, Carly." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

At nine o' clock in the morning, there was knock on the door. Freddie lifted up Carly and placed her gently back on the chair. He quickly went to get the door. When he opened it, he saw the ugly face of Lewbert.

"Hey Lewbert," Freddie smiled, "what brings...."

He was interrupted by the doorman's annoying voice, " Here you go!"

Freddie scrambled to catch the three letters that were thrown at him. He flipped one around and looked at the emblem, and then at Lewbert. Then at the fronts of the letters; Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay; Griffin O' Connor. Freddie just stared at Lewbert in horror. " No." He whispered.

"Yes Benson." Lewbert laugh and saluted him as he turned away. "Have fun solider boy!"

"Fuck no!" Freddie yells as he storms back into the loft. He pulls Sam off of Griffin and throws his letter into his face.

Griffin snarls as he is hit, and quickly sat up, "What the hell is your problem Benson?!"

"Just read it and you will see."

Griffin ran his finger across the emblem, and opened it up, "Ah hell no."

"Go get Spencer," Freddie sighs, "we are going to training camp today."


End file.
